Secrets, Secrets, Hurt Someone
by Andie Sky
Summary: Harry always wanted to have a family. When he gets a chance to go back and meet them, will they even get along? JPLE AU
1. Fred's Last Secret

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

A/N: This is a time travel story, even if it doesn't seem that way yet. For a couple chapters it'll be about the character's lives in their own time, and then the time traveling will begin! Oh yeah I can't stand Lily/Harry/James triangles, so don't expect one. Call me crazy, but I find incest to be rather disturbing so...same goes with George/Fred flashbacks and any Marauder friendships. They're brothers. And best friends. Line stops there.

-AS

* * *

**The Burrow**

**One Week after the Battle of Hogwarts, 1997**

Harry Potter was not having a peaceful sleep.

Lately, it just wasn't his forte. He had been plagued with nightmares all week, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. Celebrations had rang throughout the wizarding a week now, and showed no signs of stopping. As they had dared to do 16 years before, witches and wizards ran freely into the muggle world, fully clothed in robes and hats, but no one really cared. Kingsley Shacklebolt was too excited himself to let the Ministry get involved in restraining these wizards.

Harry had been right there with them, cheering and laughing. Despite the heavy casualties of the day, he had never had a better nights sleep upon the return to the Burrow. Yet a night later, he was back to the same old thing. It had started one night with a dream of Fred staring blankly at him, dead on the floor with Ron and Percy shaking him violently. Then it had been Remus and Tonks, sprawled among the dead in the Great Hall. Then, it had been Professor Snape's final words.

Each night got worse, but Harry didn't dare tell anyone. The Weasley's were kind enough to adopt him in, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon. The last thing he needed was to talk about Fred when George had been trying so hard to plaster a smile on his face. Fred's funeral was later on that day, and George was acting sadly enough already. He had spent the week sitting in the middle of the Burrow's makeshift Quidditch field, staring into the sky for hours. He had been wearing the same sweater for a week, an ugly blue one with an "F" sewn into the front. He would come in for dinner, assure everyone that he was fine, sit, eat, stare, and go back outside. He was trying hard to act like an upbeat Weasley twin throughout this ordeal, but it was obvious he wasn't functioning properly without Fred right next to him.

Harry kicked and thrashed, seeing a memory that was not fresh to him. It was a memory he could never seem to get rid of. He saw a green light, and heard a woman's scream, drowned by and Unforgivable curse, and the hard thump of a body to the floor.

He awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his back. He checked the clock. 3:17 am. Way too early to be awake, but it was better than the alternative.

He got up from his cot, and was careful to tiptoe past Ron's bed.

"Erm…erm-o-ninny."

Harry froze. He had to stifle a laugh, realizing Ron was muttering one of Hermione's nicknames in his sleep. If anyone called her "Herm-o-ninny" 3 years ago, Ron would've been furious, because only Viktor Krum mispronounced it so horribly.

He wandered out into the hallway, silently shutting the door behind him. Just as he was heading for the stairwell, he heard a sort of noise down the hall. Curious, he stumbled through the dark, listening closely. But that was hardly necessary. There was so much noise coming from Fred and George's old room that Harry's breath caught in his throat. The room that had previously been locked up with explosions and lights shining through the doors cracks had been silent all week.

Apparently someone had the same idea as him. Ginny's door, which had been right beside Fred and George's, opened slightly and revealed her small figure. Harry's heart fluttered a little.

"Harry? What are you doing up this late? Or early I should say."

"Oh, um…you see I was just…" he stumbled, not wanting to give the real reason, then turned to the the twin's door. "Just the same as you, woken up by all that racket…the explosions and what-not."

She nodded. "What do you expect it is?" She cut in front of him, apprehensively placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Ginny wait. Maybe-"

But it was too late. She had already opened it. They grasped hands, and stepped inside.

They had expected to find George attempting to blow himself. Instead they found him sitting calmly on Fred's bed, staring out the window at the sky. He turned to them expectantly.

"Oh…hello George," Harry began.

George nodded to Harry and Ginny.

An awkward silence settled in, as George stared, waiting to hear why Ginny and Harry had come into his room at 3:20 in the morning.

Harry shuffled his feet, his eyes trained one the floor. Ginny was doing the same.

George sighed. "Do you need something, or do you plan to just stare at me like a circus freak all day?"

The comment caught Harry and Ginny off guard. The remark was cold and clipped, and George's voice was hoarse.

Now that Harry thought about it, that was the first full sentence George had said all week.

Ginny flushed, carefully choosing her words, "Well we just heard noises, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean I know you've said you're fine, but this is going to be a hard day for all of us, and I just think…" she gripped Harry's hand tighter, "I just think Fred would want-"

She stopped talking abruptly, and flushed. Harry knew she had crossed a line, speaking for Fred. Especially in front of George.

But George surprised them. Instead of getting angry, he merely turned to the window again.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Harry decided it was time to leave George be. It was obvious he and Ginny were imagining things, George was perfectly alone. Not only that, but he seemed to want them gone rather badly. He was occupied with some object that was under his pillow, something that was…moving? No, Harry was seeing things. They watched him a few seconds more, then went back into the hall.

Harry could tell Ginny was embarrassed about what happened, and didn't want to talk about it. She pecked him on the cheek, then quietly slid back into her room.

Rubbing the warm spot on his cheek, Harry went downstairs. It was pitch black, but he navigated his way to the back door. He slipped outside quietly, and walked to the pitch. He came to a tiny shed, and drew out his wand, which he now carried everywhere.

"Alohamora," he muttered, and the shed's padlock was undone. He went inside, and turned on the light overhead. Really, it was nothing special. It was something Percy had built for Fred and George as a birthday present years and years ago when he had shared a muggle fascination, much like his father. Fred and George needed a place to store their fake Quidditch balls and fake Irish Quidditch robes sewn by Molly, and Percy had wanted to learn about muggle tools.

Harry looked around at the familiar things, and his heart hit a painful stroke. Six red and gold Quidditch robes were hanging on hooks in the wall, dusty from not being used.

The first was long and tattered, slightly faded. It said "Gryffindor Seeker" on the front right breast-pocket. Harry flipped it over to see "C. Weasley" and a number. The others were all facing the same way, and read "F. Weasley," "G. Weasley," "R. Weasley," "G. Weasley," and finally "H. Potter".

Harry longingly rubbed his thumb along the collar of his robes, identical to Charlie Weasley's. But he put them down, and made for the robe that said "F. Weasley". It was covered with grass and mud stains, and had a tear in one sleeve. Inside the breast-pocket that said "Gryffindor Beater" was a crinkled piece of parchment, and a miniscule jewelry box.

Harry held the blue box, wondering if he should open it.

_Maybe I should give it to George…_

He examined it, but decided not to open it. He wouldn't give it to George either, at least not today of all days.

No, he would wait a while. He slid the parchment and box into the pocket of his Quidditch robes, which he put on, heading towards the field with a broom.


	2. That's How He Knew

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

The time traveling is coming soon, scouts honor.

Reviews make me tinkle!!

-AS

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾**

**September 1, 1977**

James Potter was standing among the crowds on platform 9 ¾.

It was the start of term, and first years were running around psychotically, shouting and crying and screaming. He had a mind to kick them in the back of the knee, but that wouldn't be very nice. He tried to imagine how he would've felt 7 years ago if a seventh year took a swipe at his legs. Probably not too happy.

He stood patiently, easily seeing over the student s. He was ruffling his black hair, waiting for someone.

"Prongs. Prongs. Prooooonnngggssss. Prongs? PRONGS!!!!"

James looked up with a start. A young man stood beside him, who looked practically like his twin. His hair was shaggy and long, just like James'. They both had dark eyes to match their black hair, tan faces, and lean, tall bodies that towered over the younger kids. Many had mistaken them for brothers.

Sirius Black was punching James' arm, trying to get attention. He had almost forgotten he was there.

Sirius had a look of pity in his eye.

"Please mate, TELL ME you're not looking for her."

James looked away, embarrassed.

Sirius lowered his voice, stepping in front of his best friend.

He put his hand on James' shoulders and said with reason, "James. You have GOT to let this go. You've liked her for SEVEN YEARS! Every year she's turned you down. Every year you do this."

Sirius continued to look James straight in the eye. "Now me and Moony can only be so supportive. I was in detention every other week last year for beating up Snivelly for you, and Moony almost got caught sneaking you in firewhiskey I had found. You can't keep doing this mate! Think of all the other girls in this school!"

James glared, and opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius was looking over his shoulder.

"Oi! Moony!! Over here!"

Another teenage boy wandered up next to James and Sirius. Remus Lupin was tall and thin, just like his friends. But instead of muscular he was frail, with a pale face, and blonde hair that wasn't shaggy intentionally like theirs was, but naturally messy. His eyes were grey, like they had lost their pigment over time. As usual he looked tired and sick, but all the same happy to be with his friends.

Remus and Sirius began to talk excitedly about their summer vacations, but James tuned them out.

He had found who he was looking for.

Lily Evans was across the station, perched on her trunk patiently awaiting her parents. They were muggles, so it took them a bit to navigate the station.

She was sitting politely with her hands folded. She had on a white shirt, a brown skirt and shoes. Her hair was a long, flaming red with a brown headband, and her eyes were shining green in the sunlight.

She looked up to see James watching her, and her calm demeanor changed. She screwed up her face in a glare, directed towards him. And even though James' heart sank like it did every time, he waved and flashed his perfect grin, cocking an eyebrow in a suggestive way. The same exchange they had every year. What was wrong with having a little routine in life?

Now Remus and Sirius were on either side of him, watching in concern.

"James," Remus began in a calm tone, "Sirius is right."

Sirius punched James' arm in unease.

"See? What'd I tell ya, mate? She's just not worth getting your heart broken over."

"Again." Remus chimed in.

James finally turned from Lily to face his friends, an expression of defiance on his face.

"Heart break? James Potter has never in his life experienced a broken heart."

Sirius cringed. "Prongs, that isn't what we meant-"

"No," James cut in, his voice gradually rising, "you think that I give a rat's ass about Lily Evans? No. You think that it hurts when she turns me down every year? No. She's pretty, and that's it. Why else would I even consider dating her? Just another name on the list to cross off, that's all!"

Remus eyed him wearily. "Prongs…you know that isn't true. We're your best friends, mate. And we know that it isn't true, either."

James' eyes were trained to the floor. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

He knew in his heart that it was so much more than her looks. Her eyes, her laugh...everything about her made him smile, even her glare. That's how he knew she was different.

He turned to face her once more, where she was now standing with her parents and greeting her friends, Mia Zabini and Isabelle Potter.

James couldn't help but nudge Remus. Ever since Remus and Lily had become friends in first year because of their similar studying habits, Mia had been tagging along with them. Though Remus seemed indifferent, Mia had been attempting to hide her crush on him for years. James almost couldn't believe his luck. He had been suffering unrequited love for seven years, and it's the shy, quiet Marauder who gets the girl.

Mia Zabini was beautiful, with black skin and black hair, just like the rest of her family. She had high cheekbones and a look of elegance and grace about her. She was much like Sirius, the first of her pureblood family not in Slytherin. Her ridiculous intelligence that rivaled her with Remus and Lily was what put her in Ravenclaw. Her family was ashamed, but not too much. At least she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, God forbid.

Isabelle Potter was Lily's best friend. It was ironic that Lily could hate one Potter so much, and be so close to the other. But James and Isabelle were hardly related, they were such distant cousins. She also had some Black in her, which was what confused everyone so much. Coming from two pureblood families with dark hair and eyes, she was the standout. She was tall and thin, with shockingly green eyes (but not as beautiful as Lily's) and long, loosely curled dirty blonde hair that almost reached her waist.

James was finally awoken from his thoughts by the sound of Peter Pettigrew approaching, and realized he was staring at nothing. All three girls had moved to greet their other friend Alice, a seventh year with wild brown hair that flipped out Farrah Fawcett style all the way to her shoulders. _Wow. Something I actually remembered from Muggle studies.__ The History of Muggle Television. Don't see anything special about staring at a photograph all day._

The train whistle began to blow, a warning that they had five minutes. Sirius and James began to curse and followed Remus and Peter, who had already began moving their stuff.

As James got closer to the train, he caught another glimpse of Lily, with her Head Girl badge shining in the sun. He looked down for the first time at the badge he had been hiding from Sirius all summer that said "Head Boy".

He smirked, knowing this would be a good year.


	3. RIP, Fred Weasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

A/N: I'm rewarding all those who stick with me. The time traveling has finally begun!

* * *

**Godrick's Hollow ****Cemetary**

**Early ****Summer**** 199****7**

Ron Weasley stood in a circle next to his family and Fred's closest friends. They were in the cemetery, standing around a dark, sharp looking coffin. Ron couldn't help but smirk. _So serious.__This whole thing.__ This isn't who Fred was. He wouldn't like this._

Ron rocked back on his heels uncomfortably. While his family stood around silently staring, the procession made Ron want to laugh. He was thinking back to a trip long ago when Fred and George had only been about thirteen. It had been the last time they had visited Godrick's Hollow. They had all gone to this exact cemetery, and the twins had went to visit the Potter house instead of paying respects to Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. They just weren't cemetery kind of guys. They never could handle silence very well.

Ron smiled sadly. It wasn't necessarily moments that revolved around Fred that he would remember. No, he would recall snippets where the whole family was together arguing or laughing or anything. It wasn't that he missed Fred's laugh or voice, but that he just missed him being there.

He stole a glance at George. It just wasn't right, seeing him alone. It never happened.

Hermione stood in between Ron and Harry. She was squirming a little, but that was only because she was feeling guilty. She looked apologetically at the coffin that held Fred's body.

_I'm sorry I'm not crying at your funeral Fred. I hope you can forgive me. I'll miss you, we all will. But somehow, I'm happy. __Because I've got someone to help me move on._

She turned to Ron slightly, and smiled. He gave a weak, tired grin. She grabbed his hand firmly, and turned to look at George.

He was standing with Charlie and Ginny, who was squeezing his hand. He wasn't reacting at all. Just like at Hogwarts. He didn't cry or yell or anything. Here he was, limp and pale, his eyes not even looking at the coffin. He just stared blankly at a patch of grass, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_I want him to move on so badly, Fred. But deep down we all know that he will never be the same._

Harry was feeling a little ashamed. He couldn't bring himself to hear the prayers and tears at Fred's funeral. So instead his mind went astray, thinking about the box he had found. After breakfast, he had opened it slightly, only a tiny peek. He saw a glimmer of gold, and couldn't help himself.

Inside the box was the tiniest gold time-turner he had ever seen. Harry's mind had filled with questions after that. Why would Fred Weasley own a time-turner? They were ridiculously expensive, and twice as dangerous. Fred would know better than to meddle with time.

He supposed he could find out why in the note, but Harry still couldn't bring himself to open it. He considered tossing them both out without telling anyone. For now, it was on his neck, hidden under his suit. He figured as long as he didn't turn it, the safest place to hide it was with him at all times.

Because if George found it, he'd go back to right before the battle, and Harry knew exactly what he'd do.

Angelina Johnson was trying her best not to sob openly, but it was becoming difficult.

At Hogwarts, they had been best friends. Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and herself, who were all there, standing with Oliver Wood. Katie and Lee were dating, and Alicia and George were close. But now Fred, Angelina's other half was gone. Forever.

She tried to push that out of her mind, instead looking at the turnout. It was rather large. In a circle around the coffin was Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, then Bill and Fleur, who were holding Victoire. Next to them was Charlie, and then poor George, who she could hardly look at, his resemblance to Fred made her heart fill with sadness and anger at the same time. Ginny was squeezing the life out of his hand, but he wasn't even reacting, almost as if he were a ghost. Next to her was Percy, and any trace of a superior smirk was gone from his face. He was holding the newly orphaned Teddy Lupin, whose parents were buried two days earlier right next to the where the Potters were buried, alongside a suspicious new tombstone dedicated to the initials SB and had a black dog carved under it. Next to Percy was Ron, who was…smiling? He was holding Hermione's hand, who was staring intently at the coffin. Then was Harry, who looked rather uncomfortable, like he was trying not to cry.

Then behind them were of course the rest of us. It was the biggest crowd of redheaded people she had seen, various Weasley members there to pay their respects. She estimated at least 50 heads of flaming hair. Then there were members of the Hogwarts faculty and people from Diagon Alley that the twins had probably met when they opened their shop. Then of course were all the students that he'd managed to charm. There must've been 100 of them, even Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was even hiding in the back somewhere.

She smiled. His laughter seemed to attract people of all sorts. He'd be pretty damn happy to know that all these people had showed up for one last goodbye.

**The Burrow**

**Later That Night**

Harry was lying on his bed, observing the time-turner carefully. He had so many questions about it, and the one person who could answer them was dead.

He sighed, looking at the clock. It was only a little after 11 pm. George was sure to still be up. He grabbed the box with the note, and slipped the time turner back inside. He slid of his bed, then once again tip-toed to George's room.

He heard noises inside, just like earlier that morning. He decided to knock this time.

_Knock __knock __knock_

No answer. Harry carefully opened the door to see George once again staring at something. His back was turned, and he didn't seem to notice that Harry had come in. He listened.

"So I was thinking that we should mix these together, then the explosion would have more color," George said.

Harry was bewildered. _Who was he talking to?_

He decided to speak up. "George? Are you alright?"

George whirled around way too quickly, knocking over something behind him.

"Ow!"

Harry looked to the floor. Something had just talked.

Whatever had fallen was speaking again.

"Good job George, now you've blown our secret."

"Shutup," George mumbled at the object, attempting to kick it under the bed.

But it was too late. Harry had dove for it, and picked it up. He was shocked. He was holding a portrait of Fred Weasley.

Fred waved. "Hiya, Harry. Betchya didn't expect this."

Harry was more than a little shocked. He looked at George. "How come you didn't tell us you had a portrait of Fred? Now we can actually talk to him again! I've got to go show Mrs. Weasley…"

George grabbed Harry's arm, frantically whispering, "No Harry! You can't!"

The portrait of Fred looked at him. "If you show this to Mum yet, she'll hang me up downstairs." He frowned. "I have to stay up here and help George." He nodded at the various expirements and potions on George's bed, all of which were bubbling.

"Oh…" Realization dawned on Harry. "So you'll hang the portrait in the store, so you two can still run the business together?"

"Exactly," they said at the same time. They laughed.

Hearing the two of them finish each other's sentences again felt like an early Christmas for Harry. But hearing George laugh again, and Fred's voice was an amazement in itself.

He suddenly remembered why he had come. "Oh, wait! Fred, I found this in your Quidditch robes."

He set Fred on the nightstand, then pulled out the box. Fred peered at it.

"Oh no, maybe George shouldn't see that..."

But it was already too late. Harry had tried to run, but George had called _Accio! _and the box had flown into his hands.

George took the box, opening it. He gaped, pulling out the time-turner. He recognized it immediately.

**Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Boy's Dorm**

**April 1st, 1991**

_Flashback._

_Fred came bounding into the room, waking George up._

_"George, wake up. It's midnight, April 1__st__. We're officially 13!"_

_George was groggy, but got up nonetheless. After all, his twin was bouncing on his feet._

_"Shhh!" Geprge hissed. "You'll wake up Lee!"_

_Fred ignored him. "Look, George! I got you something special."_

_He pulled__ something out, wrapped messily. _

_Curiously, George unwrapped it. It was a time-turner, tiny and delicate, with a gold shine._

_George gaped. "How did you get this?" Time-turners could cost hundreds of galleons._

_Fred grinned. "I'll never tell."_

_Their eyes met. "Wicked," they said in unison._

_George was confused again, as he pulled out his gift for Fred, which was a bottle of firewhiskey, nothing compared to Fred's gift._

_"What's it for?" He was impressed, but had no idea when it would come in handy. Plus, meddling with time was really dangerous. You could erase your own existence._

_Fred looked at his hands, turning red._

_"Well, in case something happens to one of us. Then all we have to do is take this. Then, we can fix it. We'll never be separated. __Brothers forever."_

_End Flashback._

George gaped, turning to Fred.

He hesitated. "Do you think I should...?"

He began to turn red. Fred looked at him in horror.

"No George, it's too dangerous! You can't meddle with the Battle! It's outcome is too important!"

Harry caught on too what they were talking about. He had a bad feeing this would happen.

"He's right George, you can't meddle with time, you'll get hurt! You could also affect the outcome of the Battle. Voldemort could survive if you go back. Or, you could end up dead instead of Fred."

George glared. "What if I'm willing to take that chance?"

Harry started towards George.

"I'm not. Give me the time-turner, George. Now."

George looked at Fred sadly. He sighed, deliberating.

"You're right, Harry. It's too dangerous." He eyed the time-turner longingly.

But as he handed the time-turner towards Harry, the concoction that he had been brewing on his bed exploded, purple sparkles flying through the air. He yelled, stumbling forward. Fred tried to yell in warning, but he was too late. George was already falling forward.

The time-turner smashed in Harry's hand.

The last thing George and Fred's portrait saw was Harry screaming, then he disappeared, taking the time-turner with him.


	4. 9 More Months of Quiet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

A/N: So it's coming along slowly, but finally, Harry has reached the past! GASP!

* * *

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**September 1, 1977**

_Bang!_

Harry lifted his head, groggily. His glasses had flown nearly ten feet, and he could only see in a blur. He hoisted himself up, and a headache struck him immediately. He reached for his glasses, noticing when he put them on that they were slightly bent.

He groaned. He was lying in a pile of sand, which had stuck to his face and gotten in his mouth. He was holding shards of broken glass, many of which had sliced his hand open.

He suddenly remembered.

He looked at the remains of the time-turner. The sand was emanating a soft green glow.

Harry looked around. He was still in George and Fred's room, but somehow it looked different. As a matter of fact, both their beds were gone, along with their decorations.

"George? Fred?"

No answer.

He reluctantly clamored to his feet, stumbling a bit. He felt dizzy, and all his muscles were aching. He tried to walk forward, but that was painful. So he took slow, deliberate steps, trying not to wince with pain. Just as he made progress, nearly reaching the door, he toppled over, yelping in pain.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. In walked a man with a wand, and he was pointing it straight at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes, recognizing the man.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur started, obviously surprised that Harry knew his name. He looked about 25. He had a full head of hair, and was even thinner than before. He lacked any sign of wrinkles or wariness. As a matter of fact, he looked young and defiant.

"Why do you look so…young?"

Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes even more, stepping forward so he could speak to Harry.

"How do you know my name?"

Before Harry could respond, someone came bustling in next to Arthur.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The woman was obviously Mrs. Weasley, her face was exactly the same. Yet she was extremely thin, and slightly taller than Harry knew her to be. She, like her husband, looked much younger, in her twenties about. She had no wrinkles or crow's feet and her eyes lacked the frustration of a mother of seven. Her hair, normally frazzled and slightly grey, was a deep red that hung curly, tied in a tight bun. Her clothes were nicer than what was expected of Mrs. Weasley. She was in a beautiful white blouse and a short corduroy skirt, with nice brown shoes.

Harry was bewildered. This definitely wasn't the old Weasley couple he knew, who were kind but aged nonetheless, usually looked frazzled and underdressed.

Now they were both pointing their wands directly at his face. He began to fidget.

"I…I just…have no idea what is going on." He stopped, looking at the time-turner shards still in his palm, the sand scattered on the floor. Realization dawned on him.

He turned his eyes back to the Weasleys.

"What's the date?" He demanded.

Molly and Arthur exchanged confused glances, but kept their wands ready still.

"September 1, 1977," Molly said cautiously.

Harry began to panic, dropping the little pieces of glass still in his hand.

He tried to move forward, wanting to run, he needed fresh air. This room was beginning to seem awfully small. But he couldn't move; if he did Arthur and Molly Weasley would hex him straight in the face, and he probably wouldn't come out of it alive.

He stood rooted firmly in the spot.

Arthur leaned into Molly's ear, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"These are bad times Molly, especially with us in the Order." He was speaking quietly, but Harry could still catch what he was whispering. "I can stay and watch him, you should go contact Dumbledore at once, he could be a spy for…well…_you know_…" He trailed off.

Molly nodded, turning to go. She left them behind, and they stood in an extremely tense silence, Arthur eyeing Harry anxiously.

Something dawned on Harry. He noticed that the house was unnaturally quiet, something uncommon for the Burrow. Then he realized: the twins wouldn't be born for another 9 months.

He smiled slightly, waiting for Molly and Dumbledore to return.

**The Hogwarts Express**

**Somewhere in the Countryside**

**Marauder Compartment**

The four Marauders were crammed inside their train compartment. What had been roomy in first year was now tiny in their seventh, especially now that James, Sirius and Remus had grown upward, their long legs constantly hitting each other. It didn't help seat space now that Peter had grown outward.

Sirius and James had a game of exploding snap going on between them, with Remus being the watchful eye. This had been his job ever since the train ride back from first year. James and Sirius both had a penchant for becoming rather violent in their competitions, and with that the rules were sometimes _forgotten_.

But today, James really wasn't into it. He was playing lazily, and after awhile even Sirius got bored of James's mood.

"Prongs, c'mon, this isn't even fun anymore!" He tossed his hands in the air.

James's eyes narrowed. "I know," he began, "I'm sorry. It's just that…well…"

"Too preoccupied?" Remus eyed him knowingly.

James flushed. "What do you mean? With Lily?"

Remus continued to stare at James, his eyes traveling to his chest. This caused Sirius to look at the same spot.

"Moony, what are you looking at? You're beginning to creep me out."

Remus knocked Sirius on the forehead. "Quiet, Sirius."He leaned forward, and pushed James's robe aside. James's face was turning beat red, and Sirius began to howl with laughter.

"You!?" He exclaimed. "Head Boy!?!? Dumbledore's finally gone loony." He began to sing and dance about, chanting James's name.

Even Remus began to laugh. "Dumbledore can't be serious. James Potter? Head Boy?"

All three now began to laugh, but James's face turned defiantly to Remus.

"You're just jealous because I got Head Boy, and now I have authority over you, seeing as you're only a prefect."

This shut Remus up. "Doesn't Dumbledore realize how much more trouble you and Sirius can get into now that you can roam the halls at night?"

James and Sirius exchanged mischievous grins, as Remus began to message his forehead. "This is going to be an extremely long year…"

But it didn't matter. James and Sirius were already deep in conversation, planning their first prank on none other than their dear friend Snivellus.

"What about a giant bottle of shampoo? That's sure to make him run," James suggested.

"No, we steal him in the middle of the night, dress him in Gryffindor stuff, and throw him in the Room of Requirements, which looks like Gryffindor tower. He'd have a screaming fit." Sirius bubbled with laughter.

"Yeah," James agreed, "maybe throw in his Death Eater pals, too," he sniggered.

Remus looked up, his eyes twinkling. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

**The Hogwarts Express**

**Lily's Compartment**

Lily Potter sat comfortably in her seat, with her friend Isabelle's feet slung across her lap. Mia and Alice sat on the other side, looking tired.

Lily looked at her watch, and gasped.

"Oh, I was supposed to be in the front compartment 10 minutes ago!"

She shoved Isabelle off her, then began to scramble around for her robes, not having changed yet.

Isabelle barely looked up from her _Witch Weekly_ magazine. "Do you know who Head Boy is?"

Lily turned, changing so fast she nearly fell over. "I've no idea, it wasn't in the letter. It just said another boy from Gryffindor. I wonder who it could be?"

Mia looked up from the _Daily Prophet_"Well who else could it be? All the responsible seventh years are in my house. It has to be Remus Lupin, the only sensible one in Gryffindor!" She looked exasperated, but Lily didn't fail to notice the way her cheeks colored when she said his name.

Lily smiled at the thought of patrolling the corridors with her good friend. _The only Marauder I can stand, _she thought with a smile.

She waved goodbye to the three of them, then rushed to the front compartment. Apparently the Head Boy was already with Professor Slughorn, but his back was turned to Lily. She flung the door open, then began to apologize profusely.

"Professor, I am so sorr-"

She stopped abruptly as the Head Boy turned to face her. She was looking into the chocolate eyes and unruly hair of James Potter.

Her mouth gaped open, all manners forgotten.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're Head Boy?" She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Haha, very funny, now give Remus back his badge." She waited, but potter didn't move, didn't even smile. Just…stared.

Professor Slughorn was the one to speak up. "Oh Lily dear, you are quite mistaken. Remus Lupin is a prefect, but it was Dumbledore's idea to make James Head Boy." He beamed with pride. "Now, we must begin talking about some duties that comes with being Head Boy and Girl…"

But Lily collapsed into the seat, tuning him out. She tensed as James sat next to her, but not nearly as closely as she would've expected. Actually, he seemed quite intent on Slughorn, not paying Lily the slightest bit of attention.

Lily was baffled. _This…is new.__ He didn't say hello, not even a cocky grin, nothing._

She spent the rest of the meeting trying not to look at him, intrigued by his sudden change in attitude.

"Well," Slughorn was concluding, "I think that's all I can ask for. I trust you'll hand in regular reports on any misbehavior, and beyond that just have some fun!" He chuckled, then left.

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, but James didn't seem to notice. He was staring absentmindedly out the window.

"Potter?" Lily called, shaking him gently on the shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

He started at her touch, but turned to face her with an arrogant grin, looking at her hand. "Couldn't resist touching me, could ya?"

She glowered. _There's the Potter I know and hate._

Then, and idea struck her.

She smiled naughtily, leaning in closely to his face. She bent over him until her lips were touching his ear. "Exactly," she whispered, and could feel him shudder under her touch.

He turned his face to hers quickly, leaning in rather close. This she hadn't expected. Her throat closed up the tiniest bit, and she could feel herself sweating.

He leaned in ever so close, eyes locked on hers. Their lips were nearly touching, his breath hot, smelling like cinnamon.

"Too bad I'm already taken," he whispered. "See you in the great hall, Evans." He promptly got up, stepping over her. He turned to wave goodbye, then headed back towards his compartment.

Lily leaned against the seat, her arms folded. _Great, my revenge goes horribly wrong. Now Potter's going to think I like him._

She sighed and rolled her eyes, fingering her Head Girl badge. She then remembered that she would be patrolling long, dark corridors with Potter every night.

This was going to be an extremely long year.


	5. Even The Nice One Hates Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

A/N: Guess What!? I research stuff! I looked up the Black family, and managed to tie Isabelle in with the Black and Potter families, because Sirius is _distantly_ related to Dorea Black and Charlus Potter by marriage, and apparently they had one kid, and since this is AU I've decided it's Isabelle Potter. This also makes her related to the Weasley family, the Crabbe family, the Bulstrode family, the McMillan family, the Tonks family, the Yaxley family, the Crouch family, the Malfoy family, the Lestrange family and the Longbottom family. My conclusion is that all Pureblood families are related, and it's slightly scary.

A/N2: So I have just now realized that the Battle was in May of 1998, not 1997. So sorry if the date of where Harry's from just kind of change…

* * *

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**September 1, 1977**

If Dumbledore was a magnificently powerful looking man in Harry's time, he was even more so in 1977. He came striding into the room where Harry was, having to duck down through the doors. He looked old, but moved faster and carried himself taller, with longer strides. Frankly, harry was frightened.

Upon coming into the room, Dumbledore stopped, and studied Harry as if he were a fascinating specimen of bug. He leaned over to Arthur, asking for a moment alone.

As soon as Arthur shut the door, Dumbledore's expression changed. To Harry's surprise he was smiling brightly, and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch under the window.

He began to pace back and forth, finally turning to face Harry.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And you are?"

Harry hesitated, reluctant. _This is Dumbledore. I can trust Dumbledore, right?"_

Harry stood, feeling very odd and overly formal as he offered his hand, which Dumbledore shook vigorously.

"My name is Harry."

"Well, Harry, do you have a last name, or were you born without one?" Dumbledore inquired politely.

Harry flushed. He knew that Potter was a pureblood family, so he could easily pass himself off as a distant relative. But this was professor Dumbledore. He was smarter than that. Plus, according to Lupin, Sirius and many others, when he looked in the mirror he could see James, just with green eyes.

It was no use hiding it. "Harry…James Potter."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, and I suppose, Harry James Potter, that you are related to a James Potter?"

Dumbledore noticed Harry trying to hide his pride when he answered, "Yes, I am."

Dumbledore smiled, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles at the sand and glass on the floor.

"And I believe it is safe to say that you aren't from around here, Mr. Potter. Why don't you tell me your story, most importantly, where you're from," Dumbledore sat on a chair by a desk with a smile, placing a silencing charm on the walls.

Harry stood up, and began to pace.

"Well, I guess you've probably already figured out I'm from the future, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry continued. "I'm actually coming from May of 1998. You see my friends, Fred and George…" he stopped, catching himself before giving away too much.

Dumbledore turned to look at the door. "Ah, Molly's soon-to-be twins I suspect?"

Harry nodded, realizing that he couldn't hide anything from Dumbledore, seeing as he was a skilled Legilimens.

"Fred and George had a time-turner, and George was trying to bring Fred back, because he had died recently. I tried to take it from him, we crashed into each other, and next thing I know I'm in the same house but Mrs. Weasley is telling me that I'm 21 years in the past."

Dumbledore had his hands pressed together, thinking. He looked up at Harry, eyes studying him once more.

"Mr. Potter, would it be a safe assumption to say that in your timeline, we have established a certain amount of trust."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor. You're one of the few people that I trust completely," he admitted.

Dumbledore nodded, as if he already knew the answer to this. "I think if I am going to find a way to send you home Mr. Potter, I will need time, plenty of time to find the correct solution. If I do succeed, then I will be able to send you back to the future, to the exact moment you left."

Harry looked at him, full of hope. "Professor…what about using a time-turner?"

"Hmm…a time-turner would be rather easy to acquire, indeed. The problem lies in the fact that a time-turner cannot predict what will happen, but can only replay what has already occurred, what had already been stored into memory. To you, 1998 is not the future, but to the time-turners here, it is. Either way, I shall need to collect the sand of your time-turner, it may help me find a solution."

He pulled out his wand, and pointed it to the sand. With a few wordless spells he had levitated all the sand into a jar, where it still glowed green, but was beginning to fade.

"For the time being, Mr. Potter, it would be wise for you to create yourself a sort of...history. If anyone were to catch wind of your being from the future, I believe mass chaos would ensue. You would become an instantly celebrity I am sure, and that is a hassle I am certain you do not want to trifle with."

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Dumbledore chuckled, guessing why Harry was laughing.

"Would it be a correct assumption to say that in your own time, fame is a status you already deal with?" When Harry nodded, Dumbledore grinned, adding, "James Potter would be proud to know that a relative of his has obtained such a status." Harry paled, visibly.

"Mr. Potter, I will not lie to you. You could be stuck here for a very long time. My estimate says if I work diligently I could have a solution by Christmas, but the making of a spell or potion that deals with the future is so complex in its variables and precautions that it would be closer to summer when you make your return home."

Harry bowed his head sadly.

For the first time, Dumbledore addressed him informally, lowering his voice. "I am deeply sorry, Harry. I promise to you that I will do anything possible to get you home safely. For now, though, we are going to have to create for you a new identity and history. Firstly, do you attend Hogwarts, or have you graduated?"

"Well, I was supposed to have graduated Hogwarts in a month, but I never returned for my seventh year."

"Alas, Harry, all is well. Now, you can attend Hogwarts for your seventh year, the term will start tomorrow morning, I'm sure you're aware that since it is September 1st the students of Hogwarts are aboard the train?" Harry nodded.

"I am assuming that the relation of yours to James Potter is…father and son?" Though Harry become tense and pale, he replied with a quiet, "Yes."

"Good, then you will be able to meet him, he is about to begin his seventh year."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Professor…you mean I can meet my father?"

"Dumbledore smiled. "Well yes, you can meet him in his teenage years. Unless when you say meet you mean _meet_, as in you and your father have never spoken."

Harry turned red. "Well, actually, we haven't really met. He died when I was quite young, along with my mother."

Dumbledore looked towards the floor, visibly upset. "The war has taken many young lives, but I never thought it could conquer the heart of James Potter and Lily Ev-Potter."

Harry's head snapped up. "How did you know Lily was my mother?"

He said simply, "Your eyes, Harry."

"Dumbledore stood. "What house are you in Harry? There will be no need to re-sort you."

"I'm a Gryffindor, Professor."

"Ah…just like your parents. Somehow, I figured that. Now Harry, in order for us to create for you an identity, I will need to know your backstory. I am sorry to ask so much of you, but you will need to tell me everything, starting from the beginning."

Harry nodded, and they both took a seat.

"Well, I guess I should start with why I'm famous."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Simply, I'm famous because Lord Voldemort has tried to kill me. When I was 1, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, and 17. I'm famous because he didn't succeed, and because in the end, I killed him."

**The Great Hall**

**Hogwarts **

**1****st**** Year Sorting**

Lily was doing anything and everything possible to avoid James Potter. While Isabelle and Mia walked towards the Great Hall, excited at being seventh years, she ducked her head, walking in between them. When she caught a glimpse of his messy hair, she run in the other direction, until she stopped and realized she had walked to the Slytherin table, and that numerous people from that house were snickering at her. She flushed, then walked away.

She quickly found her friends, seated in the center of the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, Alice had chosen to sit across from Frank, who was sitting with the Marauders. So by association, Lily would be forced to sit with them. And the only open spot was right across from none other than Potter.

She groaned, knowing she would have to deal with him eventually. She plunked down next to Isabelle, who was laughing loudly with Sirius. Mia was at the Ravenclaw table, looking quite happy, waving at Remus, who looked rather uncomfortable.

When Lily sat down, she eyed Potter. She knew it was only a matter of time before he brought up the little "encounter" on the train.

But to her surprise, he never did. Instead, he seemed rather occupied with looking over her shoulder in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. He waved, then winked. Lily turned towards Hufflepuff to see who it was. A girl from their year who she hardly knew was looking towards the front, but blushing profusely.

Lily frowned inwardly. _Good Lord, I'm going to spend every night with the biggest man-slut in the school._

She turned her attention to the front, where the first years were already in the process of being sorted.

"Edgecombe, Katherine!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Eville, Robert!"

"Slytherin!"

Lily dropped her forehead on the table. This was going to take forever, and she was starving. After a few minutes, she looked back up towards the stage.

Yonohov, Tretian!"

"Slytherin!"

Lily was so excited at the sorting being over, she wanted to scream. But then, another boy came out on the stage, one who certainly didn't look like a first year.

Professor McGonagall came forward onto the stage, and the boy followed, standing slightly behind her, obviously trying to hide from view.

"Gryffindor table, if I could have your attention please." She tugged Harry forward so he was visible.

"This year, we have a transfer student from the Durmstrang, something that's never happened before. He's a seventh year, and I'd like you to help him as much as possible. He has already been sorted separately, and the Hat has determined that he is in Gryffindor house. Let's all give a warm welcome to Harry Prewitt."

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Harry began to flush. Sure he was used to this, but it was different know. Not everybody knew his name, and he wanted to keep it that way.

McGonagall led him to table, while Dumbledore began his speech.

"Lupin, Evans, Potter and Potter could you come here a moment please?

Remus, Lily, James and Isabelle walked over to Harry.

McGonagall lowered her voice. "Like I said, this is Harry Prewitt. He's going to need extra help, seeing as he doesn't know the school. As prefects and Head's of houses, it will be your responsibility to help him as much as you can."

She looked at Lily and James. "I think you should take him along for your first couple of patrols, just so you can show him around the school. Well, have a nice feast. And for God's sakes Black, chew with your mouth closed." With that, she walked away.

They all stood there, sizing Harry up, who still hadn't said a word.

James was shocked. It was like looking at a twin. Everyone else noticed it too. The way their hair stuck up in a messy way, their build and face. It was creepy almost. James also noticed the way that Lily was looking at him, and he didn't like it one bit

He stuck out his hand. "James Potter," he said in a cold voice. "This is Lily Evans, Isabelle Potter and Remus Lupin." They all shook hands.

Lily took Harry by the arm,smiling warmly. "C'mon, you can sit with me."

She took Harry and sat him down, introducing him to everybody.

Harry was completely and totally starstruck by who he met. Firstly his father was sitting across from him, and for some reason glaring. Then, his mother was right beside him, helping him out. He couldn't believe he actually got to meet his parents. Not only that but they were young and carefree looking, and now he had a chance to finally meet them.

Then there was Sirius and Remus, who were staring at him. Thinking of their deaths almost brought tears to his eyes, but he forced himself to smile. Then ytere was Peter, who was ignoring him completely. Harry didn't mind it one bit.

He nearly spat out his pumpkin juice when he was introduced to the Longbottoms. Then there was Isabelle, whose last name was Potter. Harry tried to recall any aunts or cousins or something, but couldn't think of any being mentioned.

They all had a pleasant conversation while they ate, even James and Lily were civil. Harry wasn't talking though, he didn't know what to say to his parents who were teenagers that he'd never met. A chance he had been waiting for all his life, something even Erised couldn't give him. But now it was happening, and he was speechless.

Sirius finally spoke up. "So, Harry Prewitt from Durmstrang, do you talk?" He smirked at Harry in an arrogant and cocky way, which made him look like James's twin. This wasn't the Sirius he knew. No, instead of kindness and passion, Harry got the feeling that he had a bit of an inflated ego.

He cocked his eyebrow at his Godfather.

"Yes. I'm just not exactly comfortable." it definately wasn't a lie.

Lily put her hand on top of his, smiling at him. "It's okay Harry, we'll help you as much as we can." She turned back to her plate, her cheeks slightly red.

Harry couldn't help but notice the way James was staring at him, loathing etched into his face, the way Snape would look at him sometimes in Potions. Sirius was looking at him like this too, probably because James was. Even Remus was ignoring him now, just like Peter.

Harry's stomach took a dive. He had been here for a couple hours and his father and friends already hated him. What a great year this was going to be.

* * *

PS: So here's the dealio. Whenever I read Marauder's era stuff, there's always 2 OCs who are Lily's best friends. Generally one ends up with Remus, one with Sirius. Sometimes, I totally love OCs. Sometimes I hate them and want to slap them and the author in the face. 

So my point is...I'm keeping Isabelle and Mia in here. But if you don't like OCs just tell me in a review or PM and I will try to have them less


	6. You Can't Fool A Dog

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You have all rights to hit me with a wet fish.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Seventh Year Boys Dorm**

**September 1, 1977**

**Gryfindor Tower**

Harry sat on bed, curtains drawn. No one was in the seventh year boys' dormitory except for him, something he was extremely thankful for. The last thing he needed was to face the glare of his father or his friends.

He groaned, slapping his forehead.

_You have faced basilisks, dragons, death eaters, and Lord Voldemort. How is it none of those things compare to facing a seventeen year old boy and his friends?_

He closed his eyes and lied down on his bed, sweaty and aching from the time travel combined with the stress he had felt in the Great Hall. He wasn't even sure how he had even got here. All he could remember was hurrying through dinner, getting the password from Lily, then fleeing up to his dorm.

He sat up, looking around mournfully. He opened the curtains, wanting to take a look around. Nothing seemed different in this time. The same faded red curtains, the same creaky wooden floor.

Harry looked to his left. He thought of Ron, who would normally occupy his bed. He noted the trunk at the foot of the bed that had the initials JP carved into them, with a broomstick was lying on top.

_Just great. Not only will I share classes and a dorm with a father who hates me, we get to have our beds next to each other._

He wandered through the room, peeking at the belongings in each bed. He was happy to find that it was Remus who would sleep on his right, not Sirius. Next came Peter's bed, then Frank's, and finally Sirius's by the door. Harry wondered if James and Sirius had planned to be on either side of the door, so it would be easier to sneak out at night. He also noticed the Remus's bed was positioned so that if the curtains were open, the moons light touched every bed except his own.

He was awoken from his reverie by the sound of the door creaking open.

The young face of Remus Lupin was peeking around the corner, staring at Harry's hand.

Harry looked down, realizing that he had been sifting through Remus's things. He cleared his throat, feeling a blush creeping up his neck, reaching his ears, making him feel like a true Weasley.

"I uh…was just…ummm…"

"Trying to make sure you weren't sleeping next to James or Sirius?" Remus ventured.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"The tension in the Great Hall wasn't all that difficult to pick up on." Remus moved forward, lighting a candle with his wand so he could get a good look at Harry. Harry noticed that despite being seventeen, Remus looked thin and tired, bags under his eyes.

Remus was staring at Harry, making him extremely uncomfortable. "Are you related to James?"

Harry gaped at how blunt that had been. "I…don't think so. I mean we could be. If we are nobody told me about it. But it wouldn't be impossible."

Remus seemed to be smirking at him. Harry had never once seen the kind man smirk. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." Harry tried hard to recall his cover story. "I was raised in Surrey. My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, so we moved. When my father died my only family was here in England. I was transferred."

Remus nodded. "So you're related to the Prewitt family? Gideon and Fabian?"

Harry nodded. "Yes…we're distant…cousins."

Remus put his hand to his chin. "That's strange. I've never met a single Prewitt with black hair. Now that I think about it, the Prewitts all have red hair and freckles. Every last one."

Harry was caught completely off guard. Thankfully, the door flung open just in time.

"Remus? What are you doing up here? You're missing all the fun!"

As soon as James saw Harry, he started, but quickly turned his focus back to Remus.

"Sirius opened up some firewhiskey downstairs…I'd ask you to join us Harry, but we didn't know we would be having visitors, so it would seem we don't have enough for you."

The smile he gave Harry was cold and malicious, sending a chill down Harry's spine.

James turned and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

The Remus from Harry's time would never have allowed anyone to talk to Harry that way. But this Remus just gave Harry a once-over before turning to leave. As he pulled open the door, he turned back, the dim candlelight revealing a face full of suspicion and distrust.

"You can't fool me forever Harry Prewitt," he said cryptically. With that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Harry sank into the carpet, his heart ripping in two.

Every night he had wished and prayed to see Sirius and Remus once again, just to speak to them, just to find comfort in their kind faces and their voices.

_Be careful what you wish for._

**The Burrow**

**May 1998**

If this were any other time or circumstance, the situation would've been funny.

Ginny watched as her parents lorded over George, who was squirming in his chair. Even funnier, the portrait of Fred was propped on the table, and the other twin was clearly just as stressed.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!!! YOU SPEND EVERY SINGLE DAY LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM, MOPING ABOUT, PRETENDING TO BE LOST AND INNOCENT, WHEN ALL ALONG YOU HAVE BEEN UPSTAIRS, HIDING A PORTRAIT OF FRED, CREATING THINGS FOR YOUR SHOP AND ABOVE ALL MEDDLING WITH A TIME-TURNER!?!?!?!"

"I wasn't meddling with a time-turner, I swear Mum!"

The portrait piped up. "He's right, he didn't have the time-turner. It's been hiding in the shed for months. Harry found it."

Mrs. Weasley turned even redder, her voice going dangerously low.

"Did it ever occur to you, George, that if you had obtained a portrait of Fred that you had planned on hanging in the shop, you might want to tell us? That some members of your family might want to talk to him, to get to say goodbye? We all lost him George, not just you."

The kitchen became deathly silent.

Ron, who was sitting at the table, stroking Hermione's hair, spoke up through the silence.

"Mum, maybe we should focus on what happened to Harry?" He flushed as all eyes turned on him.

"He's right Molly. Who knows what could've happened to him?" Said Mr. Weasley.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to speak, Percy strode in, Charlie, Bill and Fleur in tow.

They all took a seat, Percy speaking first. "Any reason you sent us all Howlers at this time of night?"

Mrs. Weasley picked up the portrait of Fred, setting it in front of the newcomers. Fred waved sheepishly.

Mr. Weasley sighed, stepping in front of his wife. "There will be time to discuss this later. For now, I need Percy to come with me to the Ministry. We have something to investigate. Also, I think someone should call Headmistress McGonagall. We're going to need her."

Bill stood. "Wait, you haven't even told us what's going on."

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward angrily, shaking her finger at George.

"Your brother was going to go back in time to bring Fred back, and sent Harry back to the past. We don't even know where he was sent! He could be in the time of the Founders for all we know! He could be in danger!"

She collapsed into a chair, tears streaming down her face. "I thought this would all be over now. Harry and the rest of us, constantly in danger. I hoped that things would be different now that You-Know-Who is gone."

George came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean to. I just wanted Fred back so badly that I…I was being an idiot."

She smiled, putting her hand atop his. "It's okay, dear. I know this has been hardest on you." She glanced at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "We'll find Harry. I know we'll find him."

**Seventh Year Girls Dorm**

**September 1, 1977**

**Gryffindor Tower**

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, absentmindedly brushing her hair. She was alone, peaceful.

She went to the window, staring out at the grounds of Hogwarts. It was beautiful at night, the moon reflecting everything to create a type of glow. From here she could also see the window from the boys' dorm, the curtains drawn. There were no lights on.

_I wonder if Harry is in there. I didn't see him downstairs with the rest of the Gryffindor boys._

She smiled, thinking about him. He seemed to be a lovely boy, but extremely shy. What did bother her was how much he looked like James. It's like someone had separated twins at birth or something.

Except for those mysterious green eyes. She had found it difficult to look at them. They seemed so sad and haunted, even more so than Remus's own grey eyes. Like Harry had seen more sadness in his life than any seventeen should have to.

Lily sat under the window, deep in thought. Even Remus, kindhearted Remus, seemed to dislike Harry. And even though Remus was her best friend, her instincts told her she could trust this new person.

She began to frown, realization hitting her._ If it hadn't been for James Potter's obvious dislike for harry, Remus would've taken to the boy, I know it. _

Lily sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she had to protect this Harry Prewitt, like it was her responsibility. Something about the way he had looked at her…almost as if he felt safe with her.

She scratched the back of her neck, her thought process trying to make a connection.

_Are we related?_

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Common Room**

James Potter was feeling the definite effects of the firewhiskey on him. His vision was blurred significantly, and it seemed as though Remus was hovering above the chair he was sitting in. Plus his twin was coming down the stairs.

_Do I have a twin?_

Despite his drunken stupor, he remembered. He tried to make out the figure of Harry Prewitt, who was trying to get around the Marauders to the door, but instead found himself blocked by a stumbling Sirius Black.

"Just where do you think you're going James?"

Remus looked up from his book, being the only one who hadn't drank anything.

"That's not James, Sirius, it's Harry."

This made matters worse.

"Harry? Harry Prewitt? The one who tried to put the moves on Lily?"

Remus was the only one who noticed the look of absolute horror on Harry's face.

Harry spoke up. "Trust me when I say that I will NEVER put the moves on Lily Po-Evans."

He began blushing, realizing how close he had come to letting out his secret.

"James stood from his spot, attempting to tower over Harry. It didn't work, seeing as they were the same height.

"And just why not, _Prewitt_?" The way he spat the name made Harry think of the way Snape used to say "Potter" the same way.

James's temper seemed to be rising. "Is she not pretty enough for you? Is that it? Because I will tell you this. Lily Evans is the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and if you can't see that, then I hate you even more than I already do." He moved to let Harry leave, almost as if he couldn't stand to be near him.

The look on Harry's face was unreadable. He stood rigidly still. Then, without a word, he left the tower, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

"So," Peter began, "anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

**Hogwarts **

**4th Floor Corridors**

Harry was fuming. He knew he wasn't supposed to being wandering the corridors at night, but had that ever stopped him before?

He reached under his robe for his invisibility cloak. Then he remembered.

He was stuck in the past.

He didn't have his cloak.

Everyone he cared about wasn't born yet, or hated him.

Just then, he heard a noise around the corner. He was going to dive behind a suit of armor, but it was too late.

It was a girl, with long brown hair and a prefects badge. She stopped in front of him.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be exploring?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, just questioning.

She was cute, Harry noticed. Or maybe he was just happy to finally find someone who was being kind to him. He noticed her yellow and black tie. Never had he been so happy to see a Hufflepuff.

She held out her hand, which he shook reluctantly.

"The name's Amelia. I saw you at the Sorting. Are you lost?"

Harry figured it would be best to play dumb. It would be hard to keep his identity a secret if he had an extensive knowledge of the Castle.

"I am, actually. Maybe you could give me a tour? So I don't get even more lost in the future."

She smiled. "Sure. Follow me."

They started in the dungeons, and kept working their way up. He found it hard to keep acting surprised and confused, though. It had been difficult to explain why he knew to step over a certain stair that was known to disappear from time to time. When she had asked, he answered feebly, "Lucky guess."

Finally they had reached the door to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She smiled at him. "You do know the password right?"

He grinned. "It would be pretty stupid not to." He turned and muttered so she couldn't hear.

The Fat Lady, who had been sleeping, glared as she lazily swung upon to let him through. He began to climb through the portrait hole, waving to Amelia.

Harry looked toward the stairs where he knew the Maruaders to be.

To him, walking up each step meant certain doom.


	7. Different Side of Sirius and James

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

A/N: Just responding to a few super cool reviewers, you know who you are!

I do realize Victoire isn't technically born yet, but I kind of like having her around in Teddy's time, so I just decided to speed up Bill and Fleur's…you know. I found spelling errors too, which is driving me crazy. When I read FF's with misspellings it throws me off and my thought process is along the lines of "WTF MATE DO YOU NOT HAVE SPELLCHECK!?!?!" So I'm sincerely apologizing for my lack of spelling capability…and I shall refer to him as Harry Prewett from now on :D. And I'm sorry for picking on poor Harry. Nothing ever seems to go right for him, does it? I love FF's where Harry is all instant pals with the Marauders, but I somehow don't see James warming up to a guy who looks like his twin and threatens his Quidditch glory. But don't worry, I don't think Harry will leave without making amends.

-AS

* * *

**The Dungeons**

**Potions Class with Slughorn**

**September ****1977**

Severus Snape sat in Potions entirely alone and isolated. It was too early to be in class for even the Professor. Yet here he sat, front row, desk closest to the teacher's, waiting.

He no longer ate in the Great Hall. He couldn't bear to cross the paths of the Marauders, or so he told himself. The real reason he hadn't eaten there in two years was because of a certain redhead who he had the constant misfortune of seeing in the halls. The last thing he needed was to see her again.

He was brought to attention by the opening of the dungeon door.

"Ah, Severus Snape. I wondered as to whether you would join the morning feast, at least for the occasion of the first day of classes." Professor Slughorn began arranging his desk.

Snape only shook his head.

"Well, whatever suits you, my boy. Some people just aren't the celebrating type. Myself, I enjoy a glass of firewhiskey every now and then, but we'll keep that between us."

He winked at Snape, then walked to the storage closet. Slughorn began a conversation while he was still inside, rummaging through things.

"So will Lily Evans be your potions partner this year? I noticed last year that you two seemed to separate. A pity, really, you were two of the brightest in my class. Then again, that Lupin boy had quite the eye for a good brew as well. They made an excellent pair, indeed, Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin."

He wandered back into the room, hands full of jars and the sort. Severus Snape had left, slamming the door on his way out.

"What a strange boy, " Slughorn thought aloud.

**Dungeon Corridors**

Snape had left all of his belongings, but he didn't really care.

He was walking through the dungeons as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew the only place he could be alone right now was outside, anywhere away from the stupid mudbloods that flecked the halls of this Godforsaken school.

He should've kept his head up, though. His eyes were trained to the floor as he passed the Great Hall, sending him headfirst into a tall boy made entirely of muscle. He knew exactly who it was, too.

James Potter hoisted himself up gracefully, then offered Snape a hand.

"I'm really sorry, I should've been more careful. Are you alright?"

Severus gaped. James Potter was not only offering his hand, but was apologizing?

Snape picked himself up quickly, embarrassed. He gazed into the face of Potter, who was smiling at him.

And that's when he noticed. That filthy glory-hog had chocolate brown eyes nearly as dark as his black ones. But this boy, who looked so much like his arch nemesis, had green eyes.

"Who ARE you?" Snape questioned, extremely suspicious.

The boy was eyeing him as though he were familiar.

"Harry Prewett. From Durmstrang. I'm new here." He eyed his Gryffindor crest, sewn into his robes. He then looked warily at the silver and green serpent embroidered onto Snape's robes.

"And you?"

"Snape. Severus Snape," he said coolly. He didn't extend his hand. Why should he be friendly to a Gryffindor?

As soon as Snape had introduced himself, Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"Snape. Severus Snape. I'll remember that."

He made to leave, pivoting on his heel toward the front entrance. But before he could even blink James Potter and Sirius Black were at his side, spinning him around.

"So, Prewett," Sirius said coolly, roughly putting his shoulder on Harry's, "I see you've finally made yourself a new friend."

He turned up his nose in Snape's direction. "A pity, really. I never thought that a Gryffindor would find himself in the company of anyone so…greasy." Snape flinched at those harsh words.

James leered at Snape. "Afraid, Snivellus? Where are all your big-bad Deatheater friends to save you now? Too bad you and Lily aren't chummy anymore. She would've stood up for you."

That cut Snape to the core, and James knew it. The moment Snape had muttered the word he had wanted to take it back.

Potter was right. James and Sirius were big enough as it was, and this newcomer Harry certainly wasn't small. Snape on the other hand was stringy and hunched over, making him appear smaller than he actually was.

"James Potter. Just what do you think you're doing? Picking on Harry just because he's new. You're such an arrogant prat!"

Snape felt relief and dread wash over him all at the same time. He knew that voice.

Of course she hadn't seen him, yet. She was only here to protect her dear Harry Prewett.

Potter and Black stepped aside, letting her come to stand next to Harry. And that's when she saw him.

Snape's face turned an awful shade of red as James smirked in the background. Lily's face screwed up into a horrible expression of anger. "Snape."

"Evans," he spat, just as angrily, "Harry a friend of the family's? Another mudblood who understands your sorrow?"

In a split second he was on the floor and could taste blood inside his mouth. His vision was dazed and blurry, but he could still make out the ruffled black hair belonging to the figure above him.

"I'll get you, Potter. One of these days." He scrambled up, and ran as fast as possible towards the dungeons, hoping to God they wouldn't follow him.

James stood with his mouth agape. Normally if anyone had called Lily that horrible word he would've been the first to beat them into the ground.

But it had been Harry who had reacted to the word, with lightning fast speed. Plus, he gave a damn good punch. Snape had gone backwards a good five feet.

Harry spun around, gasping. He looked at Lily apologetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Are you kidding me!?" Sirius cut him off. "That was brilliant. Bloody brilliant!"

James noticed Harry's eyes beaming with pride as Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Wasn't that brilliant James?"

James looked from his best friend to Lily, who was smiling at Harry as well. He felt a deep rage inside of him. This Harry not only looked like him, but acted like him too? And now, he had the respect of his best friend? Worst of all, Lily liked him? He had spent years putting time and effort into wooing her, and this bloke steps in and takes everything he cares about away from him? Next thing he knew, Harry would be saying he played Quidditch and would take that too.

He turned to Harry, wanting nothing more than to push him off the Astronomy Tower.

He whacked Harry hard on the shoulder, giving him the most icy, forced smile he could.

"Excuse me."

With that he walked away, leaving three extremely confused people in his wake.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**Later That Night**

Remus was pacing back and forth, a quill in his mouth and a moon chart in his hands. He was sweating, hands shaking.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he crinkled up the chart, throwing it into the fire with enough force to get himself recruited to the Quidditch team.

The portrait opened, causing him to whirl around. In walked James, looking extremely pissed off.

"Remus, we have to talk. That Prewett guy-"

"James," he said, trying to get his attention.

"He's taking everything from me! What the hell am I going to do-"

"James."

"I mean I can't kill him, there'd be too many questions-"

"James."

"And now Sirius likes him? That backstabbing-"

"JAMES!"

"What!?"

Remus sighed, collapsing into the chair.

"I've been so preoccupied with trying to figure out that Prewett character that I screwed up my astronomy chart."

James's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't as dumb as he played.

"But Remus, you've never done anything like that before…"

"I know. I've never done anything so stupid in my life, except to get myself bit. It's tonight James, the full moon is tonight."

James snapped his fingers, his brain already in action. "Well, I can tell Sirius and you can tell Peter. We just follow our schedule as usual."

"Yes, but we haven't planned our homework around it or worked out a cover story or anything-"

"It doesn't matter. We can have Lily cover for us. She's done it once before, she'll be happy to do it again."

Remus looked to James with deep admiration and respect. He was always there when his friend needed him, which was rare.

"But James…what if Harry finds out? Don't you think he'll be suspicious when his whole dorm is empty?"

"Frank's never caught on."

"But Frank is thick. Harry isn't."

James sighed. "You're right. Maybe Lily will have a suggestion?" He watched Remus finger the sides of the chair anxiously. He hated seeing his friend this way.

"Yes, she'll know what to do. We'll just have to ask her to tell Harry something, or at least keep him preoccupied."

James flinched visibly. "You mean like…like…you know…preoccupied?"

Remus noticed James was turning red, his voice an octave higher.

"No James, not like _preoccupied_I mean with homework or Wizard's Chess or something of the sort."

James relaxed. "Right. Well, I'll go find her. Go get Sirius and Peter, but do it quietly."

He ruffled Remus's hair before heading towards the girls' staircase.

Remus smiled. He was always taking care of his friends and cleaning up after them, so shouldn't they have to do the same sometimes? He got up to find Sirius and Peter, but stopped when he heard a loud crash. He laughed when he saw James's form crumpled at the bottom of the staircase.

James grinned sheepishly. "I always forget that."

**Gryffindor Girl's Dorm**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Lily groaned, putting her homework on the floor. She could barely make out Isabelle's voice in the bed closest to the door.

"What is that infernal racket? I'm trying to sleep!"

Alice sighed from the chair under the window, where she was reading. "Isabelle, normal human beings aren't asleep straight after dinner." She looked at the window. "The sun is just now going down. It's like…seven o'clock."

Isabelle moaned. "While the rest of you slept on the train, I stayed awake. I stay awake every year, because Sirius Black thinks it's amusing to conjure up spiders in our compartment. So _excuse me_ for needing to catch up on my sleep."

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Alice looked up. "Bloody hell, where is that coming from?"

Lily stood, walking towards the door. "I think…"

She flung the door open only to find a great snowy owl with its claws out. It had been putting scratch marks into the wood.

She grabbed the owl by the lung, slamming the door shut. "So it was you making all that racket. I'll murder you, I swear." She grabbed the tiny parcel from its leg, opening it up.

Lily-

Come to the owlery at 7:30

-Remus

She stared at the note. "That's funny…"

Isabelle hoisted herself onto one arm, her hair a tangled mess around her face. "What's funny?"

Lily turned over the note as if there should be more to it. "It's a letter from Remus…in James's handwriting."

Alice glanced up from her book. "How do you know what James's handwriting looks like?"

"Because he's pulled this on me before. He knows the only person I'm willing to meet from their group is Remus. He always does things like this. Does he think I'm stupid or something?"

Alice gave her a sad smile, then turned back to her book. Isabelle was already back asleep.

Lily stared at the note, fuming. She tore it into intricate little pieces, then tied it back up. She went downstairs, letting the owl out with her. It landed on her shoulder as she tossed the note into the fire, smiling as it burned.

**Owlery**

**7: 40 pm**

James stood with his back to Remus. He was getting antsy, shifting from foot to foot.

"Peter, a little help please," Sirius hissed.

James turned to see Sirius attempting to hold Remus upright as he began to go limp on his feet.

Sirius and Peter took him by the arms and lowered him slowly into a corner.

Sirius came to stand by James, who was watching out the door. "You told Lily 7:30 I thought?"

"Yeah. She should be here by now. What do you think is keeping her?" He turned anxiously towards Remus.

Sirius tensed. "Why did you want her to meet us in the owlery?"

"We needed to be away from the school. And we need her to be safe. If anything happens we can lock Remus inside here."

Sirius nodded, understanding. "We're going to have to be careful tonight, James."

"Did he take his potion?"

"No. It was too late by the time he realized. It wouldn't have gone into effect until tomorrow."

"So he's going to be-"

"Vicous."

"Sirius…he's going to attack us. Without his potion there won't be any of Remus in there to control it. He'll be completely werewolf."

"I know. But we can take care of ourselves. We just need to watch Peter."

"But what if he gets away from us, Sirius? What if he heads towards the school?"

Sirius looked towards the floor, deep in thought. "We won't let him. We promised him James. We promised we would never let anything happen to him or anybody in the school. I don't care if he kills me. I made a promise."

James slung an arm around his shoulder. "You're right, Sirius. We can't wait for Lily any longer. We'll just have to go. We can worry about an excuse tomorrow."

On cue, Remus emitted a cry from his corner of the room, his eyes snapping open to reveal yellow orbs.


	8. Welcome Home Harry

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

A/N: So I wasn't ready to put this on here yet, but a reviewer needed it out early. It's kinda short…but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter!

-AS

* * *

**The ****Owlery**

**8:00 pm**

Sirius began to back up against the wall, beads of sweat on his face. "James? Where's Peter?"

James was standing next to his friend looking just as scared. "I don't know. Maybe he transformed."

"Without telling us?" He turned to the corner where Remus was once more. When he had his potion the transformation was fairly painless looking. It was quick and calm, relatively quiet. But this, this was horrible. Remus was slumped over, not able to stand. He was uttering a horrible sound, a sort of deep moan. Then, he began to scream. The sound was so loud it bounced around the walls, echoing.

James began to move forward. "Maybe we should-"

"James! He's not safe, remember?"

"But…he's miserable Sirius."

Sirius lurched forward, grabbing James by the arm. "James, just wait." They both backed up towards the wall.

In the corner, Remus began to hoist himself up. He hadn't felt pain like this in so long, the potion prevented that. His head couldn't handle the sensory overload. His sense of smell went into overdrive. He could still smell traces of perfume on Sirius from his girlfriend a week before. He could hear every sound magnified a thousand times over.

His skin began to burn as fur grew across his arms rapidly. His eyes blurred, then focused. He could suddenly see as if it were broad daylight. It made his head feel like fire. He didn't realize how much easier his potion had made it until now.

James watched in horror as Remus stood. Another thing that the potion did was to make him smaller, more doglike. Now he looked as if he might be over seven feet tall standing up. His chest widened and his face lengthened into a snout, fangs and all. Frankly, he was terrifying.

He turned to Sirius. "You ready?"

Sirius nodded. He focused forward, then began to shrink as he turned a shade of black. James followed suit.

They were finally ready.

**Gryffindor ****Common Room**

Harry was hunched over his Transfiguration homework, scribbling furiously. He was determined to keep his mind of his father. When someone plunked into the chair in front of him he didn't bother to look up.

"Wow. Where'd you get a work ethic like that?"

He looked up into the eyes of his mother. _From you,_ he thought.

"My mother. She was…incredibly smart." He saw no need to lie, it's not like Lily grew up in the wizarding world.

"You never told me where you're from. Anything about you, actually."

He put his quill down. He talked slowly, taking care to remember his cover story.

"Well I was born in Surrey. I was raised there until my mother died. My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, so I began my schooling there. He died last year so I came back here so I could stay with my cousins."

Lily reached across the table, putting her hand on his. "I'm sorry, Harry. And not just about your parents. It must be so hard, coming back here when you've been gone so long. And to be treated like you have by Black and _Potter_…" She pulled her hand away, becoming visibly angry. "He's just a spoiled brat. He thinks just because his parents are rich and that he plays Quidditch everyone will fall to his feet."

"I don't mean to be forward, Lily, but…what's the deal there? I mean with James."

Lily snorted angrily, making her turn red. "No deal. There's nothing between us. Except in his dreams." She noticed the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"Starting in first year the Head's of Houses started to pick out who would be overachievers and push them harder. In our house it was me and Remus, and we've been good friends ever since. Of course Remus was best friends with none other than Potter, Black and Pettigrew. It's my fault, really. One weekend I was passing them outside when an older Slytherin boy started picking on Peter. Malfoy was his name."

Harry flinched at the name, but she continued anyway.

"So of course Potter wouldn't let it go. The boy was twice his height but he decided he was going to full-body tackle him into the lake. Malfoy held him underwater. I thought he would drown. Malfoy's cronies were holding the others back so they couldn't do anything about it. I hadn't learned much being a first-year and all. But I had read about Levicorpus and decided to try it."

She frowned. "He's liked me ever since."

Harry faked a smile. Seeing his parents hate each other was hard on him, especially when his ideal family in Erised was one where his parents loved each other so unconditionally.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open, revealing a much younger McGonagall.

"Professor?"

She turned to Harry. "Yes, Mr. Prewett, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

He stood to follow her, turning to Lily before he went. "I'll uh…see you later."

She blushed and looked down at her paper. "Bye Harry."

Harry climbed out of the portrait hole to catch up to McGonagall.

"Professor," he said, keeping in stride with her younger self," Why does Dumbledore need to see me?"

"I thought surely you would have guessed that, Potter. He needs to discuss your current situation."

Harry paled at the use of his real name.

McGonagall laughed at his expression. "Of course I know who you are, Potter. I'm not an idiot unlike some of the other teachers here who didn't seem to catch on today. How was your first day, by the way?"

"It was…different," he said as they turned to face the statue of an eagle.

"Cockroach Clusters. I see. Well have you at least made any friends? Particularly Remus Lupin?"

He looked at her strangely. "Actually, I've only really talked to my mother. Why do you ask?"

She peered at him as the staircase ascended. "You'll see."

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore's office was exactly the same as it had been in Harry's time. The same silver trinkets and portraits. Even Fawkes was there. At the moment he was on fire, so Harry left him alone.

He turned to ask Professor McGonagall a question, but she was gone. He sat in a chair waiting patiently.

After a good ten minutes he began to get bored. Dumbledore was never late. He stood up, strolling around the room.

It was then that he saw it.

A pensieve sat in the corner across from Dumbledore's own. It was a beautiful goldish color with red trim. But the most fascinating part was what was inside. It was the sand remnants of Harry's time-turner. They still glowed a faint green color. Intrigued, Harry reached out and swirled his fingers in the sand.

Without warning his vision went blurry and he felt as if he was being pulled in all direction. He found himself in an unfamiliar house that was dimly lit. He heard a noise from outside.

_Oh no. I touched the sand and landed in someone's house. What if it was some type of enchanted floo powder and I'm in a Muggle's community?_

The only thing he could think to do was fling himself behind the nearest couch.

The door opened, revealing two people. One was a young man with ruffled black hair, the other a pretty girl with red hair. Unfortunately for Harry, the man led the girl to the couch that Harry was behind, helping her lie down. He sat on the edge of the catch and ran a finger through her hair.

"You get some rest, Dear. You deserve it." He took a flannel blanket off a nearby chair and draped it over her.

She smiled, then closed her eyes.

Just then, three other men walked into the room. The first one, thin and blonde, was holding a baby.

He walked over to the man on the couch. "Do you want me to put him upstairs?" He whispered, nodding to the baby on his hip.

"Yeah, just try to be quiet." He kissed the baby on the forehead, then addressed the other two.

"Are you two hungry? I can make something. We've all been at St. Mungo's for two days straight, we could really use something." The two men nodded, then followed him into the kitchen.

_St. Mungo's? At least I know they're wizards._

Harry took this opportunity to stand from his hiding spot behind the couch. He figured if he wanted to escape, he would have to do it now. So as not to wake the woman, he strode quietly across the room. He had nearly made it to the door when the blonde came down the stairs, without the baby.

Harry froze in fear. The man was heading straight towards him. Harry had not anticipated this.

But it didn't matter. The man walked past him and went outside. Scratch that, he walked straight _through_ him.

_Am I dreaming?_

He grasped at his arms frantically. _Completely solid. At least__ I'm not dead._

Just then the door opened and the man reappeared with a bunch of balloons and cards. He placed them on a table stand then went into the kitchen. Once again Harry went completely unnoticed.

Harry headed for the kitchen, taking note of a particular balloon that had been enchanted so that words and sparkles glowed on it. It said _Welcome Home Harry!_

He opened the door slightly and then slid into the kitchen.

Three of the men were at the table and the man with black hair was cooking at the stove. They seemed to be chattering happily about something.

"If only Krum would come back to the Bulgarians then they would win the Cup for sure," a man at the table with shaggy black hair was saying.

Harry stepped in front of him, waving frantically. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The man didn't even flinch. Harry turned to the man at the stove who had begun talking.

"He's not coming back. His wife had a kid not too long ago named Viktor. According to the Prophet he's already being trained by his father to play professional someday."

Harry began o get frustrated. So frustrated that he reached forwards to touch his father. His hand plunged straight through his chest. The man flinched.

"James, are you alright?" The blonde man asked the man who was cooking.

He coughed, looking a little unconfused. "Fine, Remus. Just felt like I was going vomit for a second there."

Harry started. _James? Remus?_ He looked at the four men, two with black hair, one with blonde and the other plump and red-faced. _They look familiar…_He thought about the balloon, _Welcome Home Harry!_,and the baby with theblack hair. Then there was the redheaded woman asleep on the couch…

Harry sunk to the floor, still unnoticed by the men.

_Oh God, __what did I do?_


	9. Don't Meddle

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

A/N: Alright...I'm totally fine with constructive critisism. But if you're a hardcore fan who doesn't like the facts changed, please don't read stories clearly marked AU. I can guaruntee you'll pull your hair out. Instead of nitpicking the writer, read stories that aren't AU's!!

A/N2: So this is late and rushed...but school+job+everything else have been calling. As a matter of fact, I'm on the way to work in a few...toodles!

-AS

**Dumbledore's Office**

**1977**

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office serenely, waiting patiently for Harry.

He stared patiently at the pensieve that was animatedly swirling green. He could see everything that was going on.

_Leave it to a Potter, _he thought wryly.

He peered into the pensieve, able to see what was happening. Young Harry Potter had single-handedly managed to explain the mystery of this particular time-turner.

Dumbledore had been toying with the item since it was brought to him a few nights ago, but he couldn't seem to discover what it was. But now, yes, now he knew.

On cue, Harry was ungracefully thrown onto the floor of Dumbledore's office, spat out by the pensieve.

Dumbledore did not offer him a hand, but instead watched him in interest.

"Mr. Potter, it is because of the curiuosity you have inherited that I now understand the mystery behind your time-turner."

Harry stood, not quite comprehending. One minute he had been shoving his ghostly fist in his father's gut, next he was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"Where am I?"

"You're home. Well, not really home, but back in the time period of 1977."

He stood and walked to the pensive where the sand had settled down.

"Is there anyone in the future who might hold a certain amount of contempt for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shifted slightly on his feet. "Well, obviously there are plenty of people who hate me. I mean not all the deatheaters and supporters were destroyed, they're just in hiding." He absentmindedly reached for his scar, something he did when he was thinking about Voldemort and his followers.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, motioning for Harry to sit across from him. As Harry sat quietly, the professor watched him, his blue eyes twinkling with interest. He leaned across the desk, folding his hands.

"Mr. Potter. If everything you have told me thus far is true-about this Lord Voldemort and his followers who should be emerging in this time period…I think I may know why you are here."

Harry stared at him, intensely. Dumbledore sighed.

"When one finds himself to be a hero, to be the man who brings justice…he has ultimately put himself in danger. The true test of a man is to rise beyond his anonymity and to use his abilities to defeat the evil in this world."

Harry noticed this speech was uncharacteristic of the usually calm Albus Dumbledore.

"I know that it was not your choice to be the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. Yet it seems that this noble path you took-because of it, you will find yourself in danger for as long as you may live. Voldemort may be dead, but there will always be people out there who support him."

He leaned even closer to Harry, lowering his voice.

"The time-turner that you used, Harry, it was charmed by an extremely powerful spell so that it would contain copies of your memories, even ones as early as the day you were brought home from the hospital, ones you can't recall."

Harry began to realize something. "So that, back there…seeing my father and mother and them…was a memory? I was in a pensieve."

"Exactly, Harry. Someone was using dark magic-illegally-to steal your memories and store them within a time-turner. My guess is that your time-turner was not meant for you."

Harry had a thousand questions. "Then who was it meant for? And how did they do it? Why did they do it? I thought when Voldemort died that this would all be over…can I even get back?"

"These questions, and many more, will be answered in due time. But for now...I must ask something of you. You will continue to live here, at the castle…but be careful. I know that seeing your parents fight must make you nervous, but don't stop fate from running its course. If you were meant to be born, then they will fall in love. You just must be patient."

"Right. Don't meddle. Got it."

"Oh, Harry. It is so much more than that. You must remember-those who meddle with time put themselves at great risk. You don't want to compromise your own existence."

Harry flinched. He had never really thought about it…but he wasn't even conceived yet. He definitely needed to be careful about how much he changed. As he stood to leave he wondered vaguely if he could find some way to prevent Draco Malfoy from being born.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was reading his thoughts.

"No, Mr. Potter. You may not compromise the existence of any of your Slytherin schoolmates."

Harry smiled wryly, thanked him, and left.

_Still didn't explain what he found out_, Harry thought.

**The Burrow**

**1998**

Hermione was wandering through the Burrow in her pajamas, looking for Ron.

She flung open a door. "Ron?"

She was getting frustrated after looking for what seemed like a few years. She gave up, and marched back into her room. She flung open her door, only to see a tall, lanky redhead staring out her window.

"Ron?"

He turned around, giving her a sad smile. The connection they had could rival the twins, she could practically read his mind. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm scared, too."

He finally spoke. "I can't help but wonder if this is our fault."

She looked at him quizzically.

"All week we've been celebrating, well excluding Fred's funeral, that is. But while we were all rejoicing because Voldemort was dead, we never really thought about how he could still be in danger. The Ministry is still rounding up deatheaters all over the place."

She stood in front of him and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Even after dangers gone , you're worrying. You're the most loyal friend anyone could ask for."

Feeling slightly better, he planted a kiss on the top of her head

From outside the window, a girl with red heard was beating a ball charmed like a bludger (courtesy of George) into the ground, watching her brother and his girlfriend with jealousy.

_Why is it the one I love that gets taken away?_


	10. Forever

Disclaimer: I wish I was a millionaire like Rowling. Or is it billionaire now?

A/N: So I haven't updated in 40,000 years! I owe you all an apology and a 90 page chapter! But I'm chillaxin' tomorrow so I would like to go to bed before 4 am, preferably.

-AS

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7:04 p.m.**

Lily Potter was sitting in the common room, entranced by the fire. She watched as the flames danced around each other in a perfect, smooth harmony. She envied that.

She rolled her sleeve back to look at her watch. 7:04. Of course Potter would be late for their first patrol as Head Boy and Girl. She stood up, heading towards the door. If he couldn't make it on time, then she certainly wasn't going to wait.

"Lily! Wait up!" Lily turned to see James Potter running down the staircase, adjusting his robe as he did so.

She sneered. "Potter. Nice of you to sh-" She stopped abruptly as soon as she got a glance at his face. "Oh…my."

A large, red scar ran down the right side of his face. "What-what happened?" She stuttered. As she waited for a response she began to observe him more closely. His lip was cut, and his right eye seemed to be swollen. His arms were covered in little scratches all the way up to his elbow.

When he saw her looking, he rolled his sleeves down self-consciously. "It was nothing, really. Quidditch stuff. Caught up with my old friend Womping Willow." He chuckled nervously, seeming extremely out of character.

She eyed him apprehensively. "Is this why you weren't in class all day? What about Sirius and Remus? Peter didn't say anything about a Quidditch accident."

"Peter never says much anyway."

She glared. James watched anxiously as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You didn't answer the question."

"Look, why do you care? If my broom crashed into a killer-tree I thought you would be more pleased. Easy solution to get rid of me."

Lily scoffed. "Well, excuse me for caring about your well-being."

James stared back, unfazed. "Drop the act, Lily. You don't fool anyone." He tried to move around her, but she moved her arm to block his exit to the door.

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that, _Potter_? I ask you, genuinely concerned, about your injuries and you attack me!?" She waited for him to flinch, but he didn't.

"You know what Lily? I've been waiting seven years for an ounce of concern. Even the _slightest _waver to your cold disposition. But you know what I've realized? That there's someone out there who actually cares about me. Someone who wants me around. Someone who doesn't walk all over me like I'm a bloody inconvenience! So I'm sorry if you came back this year expecting things to be the same!"

He took a deep, drawn out breath, trying to calm himself down. In his anger he had moved so close that he was only an inch from her face. "I've moved on, Lily. You've finally got what you wanted. Now let's just get this patrol over with."

He paused, staring intensely at her. Where had all this anger come from? She thought they were arguing about a Womping Willow, not James's unrequited love.

She searched desperately for some sign, any sign that he was joking about this. But his position didn't falter. He swiftly moved around her to the door. As she watched his retreating figure, she knew he was telling the truth, whether he had meant to or not.

She meandered towards the door slowly, her heart filling with dread. She turned to push the portrait closed on her way out. As she did, she noticed something that she hadn't before. In a chair, hidden from where James and her were earlier, was Harry Prewett, his eyes locking with hers as intensely as James's had.

**Near the Hospital Wing**

James and Lily walked in complete silence. James had been desperately hoping for some trouble. He really needed to take out some frustration on a wandering Slytherin. Unfortunately, the halls were empty.

He was glad that Lily chose to follow behind him. He needed his space. Everything that he had said to her tonight…he hadn't meant to say it. He was trying to forgot the long night before with Remus and Sirius, but of course Lily had to bring it up. In the heat of the moment things kept pouring out of his mouth that he hadn't meant to say.

He wasn't even sure what it meant. Had he really moved on? Was this his subconscious way of telling himself that his heart was ready to let go of Lily? His brains told him that he had one year left with her and that he had better move quick if he wanted her. But maybe, just maybe his heart was trying to tell him something, something he hadn't thought about before.

Lily's footsteps suddenly seemed incredibly loud behind him. Almost like they were taunting him. What did he even want anymore? When he looked at her, he felt weird. Half of him wanted her, half of him hated her to the very core.

Passing the door to the hospital wing, his thoughts were interrupted. He turned to face Lily, clearing his throat.

"I'll just be a minute," he muttered, pointing to the door. She nodded.

When he walked inside he was greeted by the happiest sound in the world-the lively chatter or Sirius and Remus. They didn't seem to notice him, so he hung back in the shadows.

"James could totally take Harry."

"Really?" Remus's voice sounded skeptical. "Harry certainly isn't small. He's practically his equal in size."

Sirius sighed. "James has a wicked left-hook."

"From what you told me about they way Harry took out Snape…"

"I forgot about that, mate! I would still bet money on James."

"A galleon?"

"That's a pathetically small bet, Moony."

"Well I don't exactly have galleons overflowing out of my back pocket, _Padfoot." _

James could hear Sirius seething. "Don't take that tone with me. You seem to forget that you're the one that pulled the claws on me. I'm never going to model if these scars are permanent."

"Now that…was a low-blow. You know I didn't mean to scratch you. And I'm sorry. I really am, Padfoot. You and Prongs didn't deserve that."

Sirius began to retract his former statements. "I was only joking, mate. I know that there's nothing you could've done."

"We're still cool?" Remus sounded a little unsure.

"Of course we are, mate. The Maurauders stick together. Forever." Sirius's voice was forceful, it was obvious he really meant what he said.

In the shadow, unseen, James smiled to himself before turning to rejoin Lily.


	11. Phillip Trelawny and the Daily Prophet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter an receives all of its money.

A/N: Just catching you all up on the happenings of the Wizarding World post-battle. I never imagined it as happy as JKR made it sound, so that's why this is an AU!

-AS

* * *

**The Burrow**

**May 10, 1997**

Molly Weasley was sitting in the kitchen, finally putting her feet up to rest.

It had been an incredibly long week for her. First, there was the battle. On top of losing a son, she had almost lost Ginny to Bellatrix LeStrange. Then of course there had been killing Bellatrix. No matter how evil she was, Molly couldn't shake a feeling of disgust. She had never killed anyone before.

Then of course there had been after the Battle. Her workload had doubled. The members of the Order had taken it upon themselves to begin the immediate recovery of the situation. Hogwarts had to be cleaned up of bodies and slowly repaired so it would be ready for September. Wand waving couldn't clean up all the dark magic destruction, so the majority of it was volunteers. Then, of course, the Ministry had to be completely re-ordered as You-Know-Who's supporters were carted out slowly but surely. Kingsley was making sure to investigate every employee. He had recruited Arthur and Percy to help him, so she never saw them anymore.

Then of course, burials had to be set up, something she took upon herself. Remus and Tonks needed a funeral, and of course Fred.

Then there were the little things, like helping Hermione find a place to live in the already crowded Burrow. As of now her parents had yet to have the charm lifted off them. So many Order members and other friends who had lost their family members in the Battle were shacking up for a night or two, that there just wasn't any room.

Against her better judgement Hermione was rooming with Ron because Ginny's room was being used temporarily as a workspace for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Percy. They didn't want to leave their research on Ministry members left where other members could find it. So they were bringing their work home when they were finished, dumping it in Ginny's room. There were piles everywhere.

And finally, of course, there was the disappearance of Harry. Everything had been going smoothly, starting to look better. Despite some complications, people were celebrating. The wizarding world was exuberant.

All except Harry. He had been a recluse all week, hardly speaking or coming out of his room. Then, suddenly, he's gone. Just like that. And they have no idea how to get him back. Even with Minerva, Bill and Charlie researching the complications of time-travel with various Hogwarts staff, it was hard not to worry. Really, Harry was the only one in the world right now who knew where he was. Minerva had even gone to the portraits of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore to ask desperate advice, but it was a dead end. Even they don't have a spell to find a wizard lost in time.

_Bang bang!_

Molly looked up wearily. _Who is knocking at my door now? Another Order member who needs a place to stay? They're going to have to sleep on the porch because my house is absolutely overrun. _

She stood and headed towards the door, opening to see an incredibly eccentric looking wizard in a shiny green robe and a shabby hat with a bird on top. His long, white beard had beads in it. He offered his hand, which is frail and shaking. _Good Heavens, this man looks to be older than Albus was._

"Hello, M'am. Sorry to bother you. I'm Phillip Trelawny. I'm here on behalf of the Prophet."

"The Prophet?" Molly questioned. "What does the Prophet want with us?"

"Well…M'am. Actually the office is getting a little restless. We're getting thousands of requests for an interview with Harry Potter…but nobody seems to know his whereabouts. He even has a fan club of young girls who has become devoted to finding him. It's getting ridiculous."

"So why come here?"

"Well, word got around that Potter spends his summers at the Burrow with his close friends the Weasleys…I was wondering if you knew where he was, Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm sorry Mr. Trelawny. I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him since after the Battle."

Suddenly, before she could react, the man had whipped out his wand and had it pointed at Molly's throat. "You lie…" he snarled in a deep voice, different from the one he had just used.

She looked at his wrist, which had become uncovered. Faded, but still visible, was the infamous dark mark.

"Mum? What's going on?"

At the sound of Ron's voice the man dropped his wand, reverting into his previous disguise as an old man.

"Sorry to bother you M'am." He tipped his hat and conjured a broomstick, vanishing into the air with incredible speed.

"Mum?" She could feel Ron's hands on her shoulders, attempting to turn her around.

"Ronald…you and Hermione use Floo Powder…find Professor McGonagall. Bring her here, immediately."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**First Floor**

"This is weird, Ron. I don't like this." She grasped his hand tightly as the two of them walked through all of the destruction.

"I know, Hermione. Neither do I."

"It's just…our school. The place where we grew up. Look-that doorway right there? That leads to where Fred and George set off those fireworks fifth year. And look up-and you can see the door to the third floor corridor. Seven long years of memories, Ron. Seven years of happiness, destroyed in one day. It just isn't fair."

"Six, you mean. And it wasn't all happy memories. You-Know-Who, the Chamber, Hagrid going to Azkaban, Cedric's death, Umbridge…Dumbledore's death…every year it was something bad." He sighed.

"I know, Ron, but don't you remember all the good times? I mean, this is where we met! Parties and Quidditch and everything we learned…this school was the beginning of my life. I have never been happier than the years I've spent walking through this school." She looked at Ron. "Well okay, being with you does beat it, but only by a little." She giggled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Before she could even react he had her pressed up against a sunny window that led to the courtyard. The morning sun gave her a glow that made her look angelic.

He smiled devilishly, leaning in closer to her. "My favorite memory from this school? Every moment I spent with you." He began to trail kisses down her neck.

She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Ron Weasley, who knew you could be so romantic? Don't forgot, we have to go find Professor McGonagall."

He hesitantly released her, but was quick to grab her hand again as they walked.

Hermione began to shake as she saw the damage to eagle in front of Dumbledore's old office. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of it, silently waving her wand as pieces of its stone wing rose from the floor and reattached itself.

"Professor," Hermione began, "what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be helping research time-turners?"

She turned, startled. "Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! You startled me. Please, refrain form creeping up on me in the future."

"Professor…are you alright?" Ron sounded worried.

"Yes…just tired. I have my entire staff working on finding Harry…I'm overseeing the castle now. All of the people helping to rebuild," she motioned to the hundreds of wizards and witches lining the castle, using charms to repair statues and walls, "are volunteers. All Hogwarts alumni. I'm grateful to them, but progress is slow. I want things to look exactly the way they were before the battle, so I'm overseeing everything."

Hermione nodded, happy to hear the castle would be restored to its former glory. "Professor, could we talk in your office for a moment?"

McGonagall smiled. "Dumbledore's office actually. It's been officially dedicated to him. Hundreds of years from now, people will still refer to it that way." She beamed with pride. "I'd rather not go in there, though. Severus's portrait has been barking orders at me. He wants his portrait moved to the Slytherin wing of the castle so he can oversee its progress. I don't have time for such things."

Ron began to feel a sense of urgency. "Professor, we know you're busy, but we really need to speak to you. In private."

**Dumbledore's Office**

"You say a _deatheater_ came to the Burrow?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"Yes. Molly said he was in disguise, as a reporter from the Prophet. He was looking for Harry."

The portrait of Dumbledore spoke up. "Maybe it is better that Harry is lost in time. For now, at least, he is safe." The other former headmasters seemed to agree.

The portrait of Snape wasn't as convinced. "Dark magic is very powerful. These wizards will do anything to get to Harry. Voldemort's dead, he ruined their lives, and they know they can't hide anymore. Shacklebolt won't allow that. They know it's over for them, and they want one last bit of revenge."

"There is another matter here. As long as the remaining deatheaters can't find Harry, they will get more aggressive. They're walking around in disguises. I worry that the Weasley family…the Order…anyone associated with Harry may be in danger." She paused, and her eyes turned wet with unfallen tears. "Just yesterday a wizard was murdered…a father of one of Harry's friends from school, Shacklebolt tells me."

Suddenly, Ron jumped from his chair, his face turning red. "We cannot let his happen! You-Know-Who is dead, yet his deatheaters are still on the run! People are so busy celebrating every night that they don't care that the Muggles sense something is up and that deatheaters are _still_ out there! People are letting their guard down, including the Ministry, and because of it these guys can walk around in broad daylight!"

He stopped to take a breath. "I think we should reassemble the Order. We can dedicate our time to helping stop the deatheaters." He sat down, flushing red at all the attention on him.

Dumbledore's painting smiled at Ron. "Your father would be proud of you, Mr. Weasley." He turned his attention to the rest of them. "You must protect the wizarding community from the deatheaters. I know that we all want to move on and rebuild, but this is still a very real threat. I'm sorry to say that this isn't over."

Snape's portrait piped up once again. "The Order should be moved away from the Burrow. It's obvious they already know the headquarters are there. Somewhere they wouldn't expect."

"What about here?" Hermione asked. "Think about it. They can't get into the castle. Just until September, maybe in the Room of Requirements?"

"No," Ron started, "the Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets. It's empty after all. The entrance, with some work, could be fixed. There's no Tom Riddle or giant snake down there anymore."

McGonagall nodded. "It would take work, but I could repair the entrance. Good work, Mr. Weasley."


End file.
